


Han & His Twins

by Katie_Madison



Series: reading between the stars ☆ [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Leia Organa, F/M, Fluff, Han in denial, Han/Luke - Freeform, Lando starts shit!, Luke Is Confused, M/M, OT3?, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Madison/pseuds/Katie_Madison
Summary: Leia is a politician through-and-through, always, and above everything else.Lando is a chaotic asshole who is far too insightful for his own good.Luke is confused and embarassed, but as quick to adapt as he's always been.And Han is...Well, Han is just tired at this point.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Series: reading between the stars ☆ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Han & His Twins

**Author's Note:**

> All I wanted is for Leia to sign-off on the Han/Luke relationship in an in-canon believable way! Is that too much to ask? Lol. I also totally let Leia channel chaotic Carrie Fisher energy in this.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Wait a goddamn minute, so, not only are you guys siblings, but you two are actually twins? What the hell!” Han exclaims, throwing his hands up as the three of them rested together underneath a tall tree on their newest Rebel Base.

(Well, it wasn’t actually a Rebel Base, as Leia kept insisting. They had all been rebels when they were fighting against the rule of the Empire, but now that Luke had defeated the Emperor, they weren’t rebels anymore because there was nothing to rebel against. Now, they were just people.)

(But that was besides the point.)

Luke nods, “It’s true. I searched the Force and I realized it. Leia and I are not only siblings; we're twins.”

Leia rolls her eyes, “Or, you could also realize how true it is based on the fact that we are both nineteen, and our medbots determined us to be the same exact age.”

Luke grins a little sheepish at that. Although he and his sister were both Force-sensitive, Luke had a tendency to look to the Force for all his answers these days as a new Jedi, whereas Leia was still more inclined to trust the science and technology that she had been brought up with as a princess on Alderaan.

“But… You look nothing alike!” Han protests, looking between the both of them with a raised eyebrow, “Man, I look more like both of you than you look like each other.”

Luke and Leia both turn to face each other at that, tilting their faces to the left at the exact same time.

Even if Han didn't see it, Luke and Leia both thought they had similar expressions and demeanors, especially after they had found photos of their young parents. Looking at Anakin and Padmé, where the two of them had gained their features from made so much sense. 

Although, to be fair, from the perspective of an outsider, that didn’t change the fact that Luke had big blue eyes, blonde hair, and a sharp jawline, and Leia was all soft and brown, from her round, downward-tilted eyes, to her natural, curlier hair.

“I guess we’re fraternal twins,” Luke shrugs, “I got dad’s eyes, and then I guess my hair lightened up from the Tattoine sun, and the rainy climate on Alderaan made Leia’s skin paler, and her hair and eyes are dark like our mom’s.”

Han just groans, “I can’t believe this…”

Leia rolls her eyes again, “Is it really a big deal? I don’t see how this makes things anymore different than when you knew we were siblings after the battle.”

“It’s just... Crazy, to think I was with a pair of twins for so long and didn’t even know it - that _they_ didn’t even know it,” Han defends his surprise, “It’s like if I told you guys that Chewie was my uncle, and then turns out he was actually my dad.”

“Now who in the universe would believe that lie?” Lando suddenly calls out, making his way to their clearing and draping an arm around both Luke and Leia, “No way an upstanding Wookie like Chewie would have a nerf-herder of a son like you, Han. My man, Chewie, would have raised you better.”

Luke sighs, Leia nods, Lando grins, and Han splutters.

“Honestly?” Lando continues in his smooth voice, “I’m sure our friend Han here is just finding it hard to come to terms with the fact that he fell in love with two twins at the same time, and that this isn't all an erotic fever dream he's having at some dive bar.”

Han scrambles to his feet, “What are you talking about? Stop lying!”

~~But he was tellingly blushing all the while...?~~

Lando quickly extracts himself from Luke and Leia, knowing the signs of a Han that was ready to get into a fight. He flees down the pathway leading to the clearing, shouting over his shoulder, “And now he’s also finding it hard to come to terms with the fact that this means that if y’all had had that threesome like he’s been fantasizing about, it would have been the thing of the most top-quality hollovids around! Twin trouble! Haha!”

Han takes off after him, “LANDO, YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE, YOU’RE A DEAD MAN!”

Watching the two men disappear, Luke finds he can't stop blushing. He quickly busies himself with examining the holster for his light-saber, tinkering the straps, “…That Lando, huh? Just… causing a ruckus, making… things up, right?” he tries, hoping that somehow he and Leia could pretend that the last few minutes hadn’t happened.

Leia, however, just huffs. “No, I could see what he said being true,” she agrees casually, “Han, in my opinion, started crushing on you, and then me, and then his crush on you renewed with a vengeance as we started building things back up after the battle, and the two of you began flying missions together.”

“What?” Luke couldn’t believe his ears.

(Or rather, he didn’t _want_ to believe his ears, because then that would mean that he would have to acknowledge the stupid feelings that the words he was hearing were bringing out of him, even though he had squashed them down into the recesses of his subconscious because Luke had _no_ business thinking about Han in that way.) 

(Han was a straight guy, his sister's boyfriend, and a flirt.)

(He couldn't like Luke in that way, and they couldn't be together.)

(...Right?)

Leia smirks, her eyelids lowering mischievously over her dark brown eyes, the same clever eyes of her mother, their mother.

“Yeah,” she says simply, “You’re all he’s ever talking about anymore… Luke, this, Luke that. Is Luke going to be alright by himself in a Jedi temple? Does Luke even know how to feed himself, let alone feed a bunch of Jedi-trainees? How is Luke going to handle kids anyways, when he’s just a kid himself? Yadda, yadda, yadda.”

“But! You’re going out with him, aren’t you? That’s… He’s just… talking about me because he doesn’t think I can manage myself and he’s worried, right?” Luke insists, “He’s just talking over his worries with his girlfriend; that's normal, right?”

“Not right. Wrong,” Lia replies firmly, turning to face Luke properly, “Listen... I _am_ going out with Han, and I do love him a lot… But honestly? He’s too much for me to handle. I need to go… rebuild the universe and write constitutions that ensure we stay a galactic democracy. But all he wants to do is zoom around the stars on the Falcon, get involved in shoot-outs like a laser-brain, and have sex all day… My pussy hurts, Luke, and my clit-”

Luke darts to his feet and covers his ears, “PLEASE LEIA, spare me the details! I’m your _brother!_ ”

“Yeah, you’re my brother, but you're also going to be his boyfriend so that you can deal with all your unresolved sexual tensions and I can go _back to work,”_ Leia declares, getting to her feet and pulling Luke’s hands away from his ears, “So you need to hear the details about how I am _totally fine_ with that; in fact, you need to hear all the details about how I look forward to and welcome it!"

Luke feels his brain short-circuit as his sister cups her hands around his cheeks and kisses his forehead, before leaning down and smacking his ass so hard he almost falls over. With a wry grin, she walks back to the Conference Hall, leaving Luke all alone with his thoughts, trying hard not to spontaneously combust at the thought that his _impossible_ crush could actually be returned, and that maybe he had the chance to actualize it. 

Gosh. He needed to... meditate. 

Fighting back, jitters, Luke sits down and closes his eyes. 

...

Eventually, as Luke is finally coming to terms with the rollercoaster of emotions that had been his morning, Han comes rushing back up the pathway, panting hard and stopping before him with his hands on his knees.

“Luke, I… Holy, okay, I won't lie, I did feel attracted to you for a while, ignored it, and then maybe had it come back with a vengeance as we’ve, you know, spent all our time together,” he states honestly, lips almost curled into a smirk, but one too embarrassed to be a true Han Solo-grin, “But… Please don’t feel weird about it, okay? Nothing’s going to change… if it grosses you out...”

Luke nods and pulls Han to the floor so he can rest against the tree trunk and breath better.

Here went nothing. 

“I understand,” Luke starts in a calm voice, “But I need to know… Do you want me now?”

Han evasively rakes a hand through his hair, “I mean, yeah… But I’m not an animal! I’m not going to do anything!”

Luke takes a deep, deep breathe. 

“But if I said yes... Would you want to?” Luke asks again, sitting close to Han and tilting his chin up to make eye contact, “If I said… That I’ve also had a crush on you for a while, would you want to be with me too?”

“Don’t ask me a question you’re not prepared to know the answer to, kid,” Han clenches out, releasing a hiss of breath through his teeth, “You siblings, you _twins,_ are going to be the goddamn death of me, do you know that?”

Luke draws closer, his eyes blue and intense, as intense as his father’s.

“Say _yes_ , say you want me,” he urges softly, “Say it so that I can say yes back, and then you can… kiss me.”

Han groans and pushes Luke flat onto his back, holding his wrists together in a hand, as he strokes down his neck with his other, his movements colored with the kind of reverence that told Luke that Han was just as disbelieving that he'd ever get the chance to do this as he was.

The thought makes his stomach flip.

“Yes, I want you; I want to have you, I want you to selfishly be mine,” Han growls, voice low and deep against his ear.

Luke moans and bucks his hips up as the other man's low voice sends a shock of arousal down his spine. He wants to pull his hands free from Han’s grip so he could run them down his back, but he likes the heat of his tightly wrapped fingers keeping him in place too much.

He raises his head as best he can to kiss Han’s lips, and then Han kisses back, the encounter deeper and hotter the longer it went until Luke can feel himself growing hard.

Luke gasps and pulled back, trying his best to get some air into his lungs.

But Han just continues kissing down his neck, unfastening his jacket with a heated look until he sits back with a grin and stands up, lifting Luke up before neatly throwing him over his shoulder and taking him back to the Millennium Falcon. The ship was parked innocently outside of the med-bay where the medical staff had long since finished unloading the supplies the two of them had couriered last night.

“Oh, Luke, my sweet farm-boy, Luke,” Han teases, boarding the ship and throwing Luke onto his bed, “Just know that you asked for this, okay, kid?... Get ready.”

Luke gulps but defiantly tilts his head forward. Ready. 

“ _Bring_ it on, Solo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, after writing Saving the Kid, I really thought I had exhausted my Star Wars muse. Haha. 
> 
> (Now, I can't/don't want to leave this fandom) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please check out the rest of 'reading between the stars ☆' for more cute Han/Luke Skysolo content and make sure to leave a kudos, bookmark, or comment if you enjoyed this story : ) Take care until next time.
> 
> Oh! And follow me at my new fandom tumblr @  
>  **https://kmtranslationsxxx.tumblr.com** if you'd like to be internet friends! ヽ(´▽｀)/


End file.
